Distant Continents
The Distant Continents (遠い大陸, Tōi Tairiku) are five seperate lands, each divided by the Great Rift of Chakra (チャクラの大地溝帯, Chakura no Dai Chikō-tai) that live in parallel universes. They are said to co-exist with each other, having the same time and space. Due to the Great Rift, their existance has only been hinted about, as few have ever been allowed passage through the Great Rift. It is said that this rift is located near the ends of the Land of Iron, reaching far passed the Kage's Summit. Nature All five continents flow in he same timeline, meaning neither is ahead of the other. Although they are all opposite of each other, the differences are quiet aligned and appear very casually. Even though it is possible to have counterpart from one of the continents, it is very unlikely, as there are many distinction between each region. As they are all in the same flow in time, they seem to follow the same timeline of conflicts. Such as in the Ninja Continent, when Madara was initiating the Fourth Great Shinobi World War, all the other continents had similiar conflicts, although they were slightly altered, such as one being a war, and the other being caught in a civil war. The most notable difference is of major importance. Each continent has a different faith. The Ninja Continent believes in the Rikudo Sennin, while another believes in the Chivalry God (騎士道の神, Kishi-dō no Kami). These differences, although they have very little impact in the lands themselves, can cause trouble. This is because, if the Great Rift is penetrated, someone may step into another continent. They would quickly learn that this new continent believed in something else, and conflicts would arise. Continents Ninja Continent :Main Article: Geography The Ninja Continent, or also known as Ninji, is the main western continent that has been the basis of Naruto since the series began. Their practition of faith is of that of the Rikudo Sennin and his teachings. They were the first to successfully mold chakra, a feat previously thought to be impossible. Knight Continent The Knight Continent, also known by Naito, is the central continent, located in the heart of the Great Rift. It is said that passing into Naito is extremely dangerous, as the potency of the chakra surrounding it is at its maximum. Their faith lies in the Chivalry God, which serves to protect any and all knights, no matter their intentions. Having lived being surrounded by chakra, they quickly learned how to mold it and apply it to everyday use. Monk Continent The Monk Continent, more commonly referred to as Monku, is the southern continent, located farthest from Naito. As it is so far, travelling to it is much easier than most, as the chakra is weaker there than anywhere else. Unlike all of the other continents, Monku's citizens cannot mold chakra, but they do know of its existance. Due to this, they have looked to their deity, Monkusōringu, for military power. The deity then granted this, giving them extraordinary power, although it is unknown what that power is at this time. Military Continent The most unusual of all five continents, the Military Continent, or Miritarī, is the western continent to use biological warfare. This is because only a select few of people every decade can mold chakra, but due to the prejudice of Miritarī, they were all killed. To make up for a lack of spiritual strength, they created many weaposn that would kill. These weapons would usually kill by sending a virus into the opponents bloodstream, causing intense pain and suffering. Their faith lies in Yahweh, or God as he is most commonly known as. Viking Continent The Viking Continent, or simply Scandinavia, is the northern continent in which the Vikings are present. Unlike many of the continents, Scandinavia has no government or society. They all work as gangs, looting each other and battling to the death. Although it is almost as far away as Monku, it is still increadibly hard to travel to. This is due to the barrier the Vikings placed long ago. Although they are extremely unorganized, they have successfully learned to mold chakra. This is due to Hakai, their spiritual leader, who granted them this ability due to their sacrifices for him. Travel To travel between the five continents, the traveller must first defeat the guardian that appears when the traveller is in range of the Great Rift. This guardian is incredibly powerful, and almost impossible to beat. If the traveller is to defeat the guardian, they must find their spiritual guidance, as that is the only thing that holds the five continents together, faith. If the traveller overcomes the guardian, they will unseal the Great Rift, causing torrental amounts of chakra to leak out. Immediately, the traveller will walk into the Great Rift, along with a Gaido (ガイド, Lit. Guide). After navigating the rift with the Gaido, they will appear at a sealed gate. At this gate, another guardian shall appear. Unlike the first guardian, they do not need to battle, but simply show him their Gaido. If they do not have a Gaido, or have an artifical Gaido, they will be killed instantly. If they pass through the gate, their Gaido will instantly wither away, making it impossible for someone to use it. Trivia *Due to the nature of these continents, they were all based on the continent they originate from. Miritarī - America; Monku - Africa; Scandinavia - Scandinavia; Naito - Europe; Ninji - Asia.